Today, there are different devices that are capable of verifying the authenticity of certain sensitive documents comprising electronic verification means. Such devices are typically devices comprising reading means, electronic verification means, and means to send back verification information, which most often merely indicates whether or not the verified document is authentic. The verification information is most often sent back on a control screen, or with a simple luminous indicator (where one colour indicates that the verified document is authentic, and another colour indicates that the verified document is not authentic).
When an agent is carrying out an identification check, existing devices using the state of the art do not offer optimum security, because in order to become aware of the verification information, the agent must necessarily look away from the person undergoing the check. Such a lack of surveillance, however temporary, may be risky if the person undergoing the check is dangerous.
That is why it is necessary, for the agents responsible for such checks to be safer, to improve the existing verification devices.